Lost Wishes
by arsenic laced kisses
Summary: Having too much time on his hands, he found fifty lost wishes and decides to fill them. —Kunsel·Cissnei—
1. Prologue

**So I figured that if I wrote something involving my two favorite characters that I would find something to do. This is just something that came to mind one day, while sitting around and doing nothing. I was just going to ignore it because the pairing is just weird, but it wouldn't leave me alone. Obviously, I just began writing.**

**Originally, this was titled (in my mind) "50 Lost Wishes" but I dropped the fifty, because it seemed like I was pushing it. The only reason it was in there was because there was going to be fifty-two chapters (50 prompts/wishes + Prologue + Epilogue)... and I'm rambling. Sorry!**

**Just going to get this started. Enjoy. Remember to leave reviews, let me know if you think you're going to be liking this or not.**

**Side Note: This series is a bit AU with the time line of that actual game. It takes place nearly two months after the Aerith and Zack's conversation about her wishes.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>He had been snooping around a lot more than normal, even hacking into employees' computers. He had a lot of time on his hands these days, at least on his days off, since his best friend had gotten a girlfriend. Well, he had also recently gone missing in action, the company claimed he was dead but the Second knew better than that. He'd spent nearly two months looking for any new information on the situation, or should he say actual facts, but found nothing so far.<p>

This renewed activity kept him from sitting around with Luxiere, which made his previous hacking skills well worth it. He only ever hung around the guy because his friend did and never truly liked him. It also stopped him from fretting over what had happened to his companion and the minute he found something, he would come in and save the day. Drag his friend to his girlfriend, he was tired of seeing Turks bringing back letters from the girl to the absent SOLDIER.

Today, he was tired of looking, since he had done must of his hacking the day before and still found nothing, and decided to check out a few of the personal computers that were connected to the system. One had caught his eye and he was soon enough inside of it, looking through the many files that were found in folders in folders in folder. Those always had the must juicy information, he had found throughout the years, and ended up clicking onto one accidentally.

He wasn't sure what he was reading at first. It was a list that much he knew, but of what he couldn't figure out. They didn't have much in common he had soon figured out, and some of it seemed awfully feminine. He skimmed through it and found himself frowning as he reached the end. There was a short paragraph and it didn't take a genius to know in that moment what this was.

A list of wishes but not just any wishes, this was a list of fifty tiny wishes that belonged to a lost little girl. Apparently inspired by his best friend's girlfriend, who had made twenty-three wishes herself, and belonged to a Turk. Not just any member of the Turks either, he realized when he looked at the name at the bottom. He even stared at the letters for a moment, trying to figure out just why this young woman would want to write this. After all, Turks weren't known for doing such things, but it didn't take him long to figure it out.

Turk or not, this particular member was still female.

A plan formed in his head, he produced a few keystrokes and soon had copied the list into his own computer. If it had been any other Turk, or any other day, he would have used this for an advantage on the person, but he didn't. However, what he did find was something to fill in the extra time he now had. His friend would understand if he spent a few days cheering up some girl, especially this one because he'd kind of liked her and befriended her, in some sense.


	2. 1 out of 50

**So, I have a few more chapters written but I'm only posting this one here today. Be patient, another chapter will show its face tomorrow. I don't really know what to say. I'm just feeling a little awkward here. **

**Also, I'm looking for a beta. If you're interested, let me know. Thank you and enjoy this chapter.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>"Oh, hello!"<em>

_"Hey, uh, how much for a dozen?"_

_"For a SOLDIER, how about twelve gil."_

_"That's all?"_

_"Yes, sir!"_

_"Right, I can handle that."_

_"Who are they for? Your mother? A girl?"_

_"Uh, um, a girl."_

_"Oh, then you should buy two dozen!"_

_"It's not like that!"_

_"Don't blush, it's okay to buy flowers for a girl."_

_"It's just, her list, she only wants a dozen."_

_"List?"_

_"Don't ask. Can I just buy the flowers?"_

_"Of course."_

_"What was that?"_

_"What was what?"_

_"Don't act innocent, you just winked!"_

_"No, I didn't."_

_"Damnit, just let me buy the flowers, please?"_

_"Fine, fine. Twelve gil, please."_

_"Here."_

_"Thank you, have a nice day."_

**-ო-ო-ო-ო-ო-ო-ო-**

Sighing, the young Turk dragged herself down the hall and to her apartment door. She had one of the most annoying missions ever today and those rebels were truly becoming too much for her. They really put up a fight tonight and she was left exhausted and just wanting to crawl into her bed. She could already feel the soft pillow under her head and the sheets pulled over her head, dreamland soon following. Maybe she'd have that dream about the beach again, or about flying with fluffy white angel wings. She loved to dream about freedom, a thing that she would never have.

She was so adsorb in her thoughts that she nearly tripped over a vase in the doorway. Her door half open, she peered down at the object and observed the flowers that rested inside it. They were familiar with their bright yellow and white colors; she knew them from the church that Aerith often hung around in. If the Turk remembered right, the girl also sold them but that didn't explain why they were sitting in her doorway.

She glanced around for a moment, trying to locate anyone in the area. She found no one and not even a single trace (other than the flowers) that anyone had been there. Confused, she narrowed her eyes and knelt down to look for a card among the blossoms. She did find a small little note within them and plucked it out. She scanned over the neatly written words on the paper and found herself smiling.

_One out of fifty._

That's what the entire card said and she couldn't help but look at the vase. They were pretty and a quick count let her know there was a dozen. It'd been a long time since she wrote the wishes and hid them away, but now she had nothing to do but think. Who had found them? Why were they filling them? Could it have been Zack? No, Zack was gone and even if he wasn't he had a girlfriend.

Shaking the thoughts from her head, she gathered the vase and stepped into her apartment. She walked into the small kitchen area and placed the flowers on the sink, checking the soil to find it damp. Figuring that they'd just been watered, she abandoned the idea and began a journey to the single bedroom. She would figure out the sender in the morning but right now she needed sleep, so that was exactly what she planned to do.

As soon as she hit the bed, she was fast to sleep.

**-ო-ო-ო-ო-ო-ო-ო-**

_"You're back!"_

_"Yeah, I just thought I'd buy one more flower."_

_"For the girl?"_

_"No, for something else."_

_"What's that?"_

_"A grave."_

_"Oh…"_

_"Yeah…"_

_"One gil, please."_

_"There."_

_"Here you go!"_

_"Thank you."_

_"Before you go, did you give the flowers to her?"_

_"Yeah."_

_"Did she like them?"_

_"… She smiled…"_

_"Oh, then she didn't like them."_

_"Huh?"_

_"She loved them, silly! A smile from a girl over something like that means love!"_

_"You're a little weird."_

**-ო-ო-ო-ო-ო-ო-ო-**

Cissnei made her way down the street of the slums, eyes open for a certain person. She knew the girl's routine by now and she was must certainly selling flowers. She had asked around during the morning and showed the card, no one recognized the writing or admitted to sending it. Even though all the people she asked were the members of the Turks, she did get odd looks from Knife and Katana. Shotgun had teased her all day, after she'd asked her, and kept sending glances to Tseng who would glare.

Was it Tseng? No, the man was not really into romance and seemed to be slightly attracted to the girl she sought after right now. She somewhat hoped, though, that Tseng would tell her that it was the vice-president's handwriting but even she knew there was no way. It was beginning to become frustrating and the search for the Cetra was not helping matters any either.

Just as she was about to give up, she saw the little pink bow that Zack had brought for his girlfriend so many months ago. It was a bit of a shock that she still wore it, but the Turk didn't have time to dilly dally on the subject. She made her way over to the young woman, who upon seeing her had stopped walking and smiled sweetly.

"Would you like to buy a flower, Miss?"

"No thank you," she responded awkwardly. "I'm actually here to talk to you about a previous purchase."

The girl seemed confused, "What?"

"I received a dozen of your flowers," she answered, shifting uncomfortably. "I was wondering…"

"Who brought them?"

She nodded, "yeah."

"A lot of people buy flowers from me," she replied with a sly smile. "I don't always get names or remember the looks. I'm sorry."

She was suspicious but said nothing about it. "Right, I'm sorry for wasting your time."

"You're forgiven."

"You know," she paused in her retreat. "I think I will buy one."

Smiling brightly, the girl held out a single flower. "One gil please!"


End file.
